fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Keaton
Keaton '(フランネル ''Furanneru, 'Flannel '''in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Jun Osuka in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Keaton is a Wolfskin, beings capable of turning into werewolf-like creatures. Living in Nohr, he is the leader of his pack. If he achieves an S-Support with another unit, he will have a daughter named Velouria. He is the most attracted to objects out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 30. Birthright Keaton is seen in Chapter 15 when the Hoshidan army is forced into Garou Mountain by the Nohrian Army. Sensing intruders on his people's lands, Keaton confronts the Hohsidan army and asks if they are there to kill his people for their pelts. The Avatar corrects him, stating that they merely wish to pass through peacefully and lays their weapons down as a sign of their intentions. Keaton trusts the Avatar and willingly allows them to pass through. However, a magical land mine planted by Iago suddenly detonates, killing a Wolfskin. Believing that the Avatar had lied to him, Keaton summons his pack to eliminate the intruders. In the end, Keaton is defeated and the Avatar leaves, remorseful for the unnecessary violence that occurred. Personality Cheerful, albeit a bit human socially dense, he does his best to impress others or make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or potentially his life. As shown in his supports, he's interested in things others would normally find to be garbage, gross, scary, or creepy - ranging from a dirty old doll to arachnids to human remains and beyond. He has a habit of saying what he doesn't mean, and gets embarrassed when he has to be truthful on an intimate level. His sense of direction is relatively poor, getting lost with ease and requiring the assistance of others to lead him back, though he's reluctant to admit it. However, despite his goofy personality, Keaton has a shockingly cruel side to himself, as shown in Chapter 15 where he reveals that he eats humans that have tried to take his clan's fur. He even throws a human bone to Ryoma to prove his point. Also, in his A-support with Peri, he admits that he really likes killing humans, and loves seeing their blood flow from their dying bodies. Despite this, he is friendly towards humans as a whole, wanting to befriend the Avatar's army, and limits his cruelty towards his enemies. However, when angered, Keaton is completely unreasonable, and will attack with murderous fury. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 14 - Voice of Paradise/Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace Stone - C |Item=Beaststone Beastrune (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 15 - Wolfskin Peak |-|Normal= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |80% |80% |0% |25% |50% |35% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Wolfskin/Wolfssegner Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Effie * Elise * Camilla * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Nyx * Azura * Mozu * Peri * Hana (Revelation only) * Rinkah (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Benny * Laslow * Arthur * Kaden (Revelation only) * Velouria * Shigure (If Keaton is his father) * Kana (If Keaton is his father) Quotes My Castle Private Quarters Castle Grounds * "You look bored...Oh, don't worry though! I don't need help organizing my collection." (idle) * "Thanks for everything, Avatar! This place is amazing!" (idle) * "Why don't you relax for a while? You've been working very hard lately." (idle) * "Avatar! What, my tail? No, it is NOT wagging because I'm happy. Sheesh" (idle) * "I'm on a treasure hunt! Wanna help? All I need is a furball and some bones..." (idle) * "I'm needed in the next battle? I suppose I can help out, then..." (idle) * "Whoa-ho ho! Looks like something's here!" (found item) Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "I'm NOT wagging my tail with joy. Really!" (6+ stats up) * "Not that I'm fishing for praise, but..." (4-5 stats up) * "Wolves are a proud bunch. I'll do better." (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "Knowing me, I'll be a master in no time..." Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support * "There, I got ya!" * "Try to pull your weight." * "If you die on me, I'll kill you!" * "I guess I'll save your tail." * "Go, go, go!" * "Admit it. You need me." Attack Stance * "I call alpha!" Guard Stance * "Don't be a crybaby!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I was doing fine on my own." * *Howl* * Critical/Skill * "Hunting party!" * "This is the last thing you'll see!" * "Just in time for dinner." * "Say goodbye." Defeated Enemy * "Ahh, fresh meat." * "Where's my praise?" * "What a pain." * * *howling* * "Ha!" * "Loser!" * "Fresh meat is the best." Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Keaton and Effie : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Keaton and Nyx : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. Etymology "Flannel" is a type of soft woven fabric. "Keaton" is a type of fabric design. It also sounds a lot like "cotton", which fits the fabric naming scheme. Trivia * Keaton shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Asugi and Gaius from Awakening. * Keaton and his daughter Velouria seem to be a reference to the age-old fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, about a little girl who travels through a forest in order to deliver a basket of goodies to her grandmother, only to confront a wolf along the way. Keaton seems to represent the wolf, whereas Velouria would represent Little Red Riding Hood herself. * Keaton is the only one shown to have reddish-brown gloves rather than white gloves in official artwork of Wolfssegners. * Keaton is the only Wolfskin or Wolfssegner class character that doesn't wear a hood of sorts. * Keaton's birthday could also be a reference to Mischief Night, an informal holiday in which pranks, tricks, and vandalism occurs, possibly hinting at his somewhat mischievous personality. * Keaton was voted the 22nd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Concept art for Keaton appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem" depicting content regarding both his human and Wolfskin forms. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters